A Forbidden Vinsmoke Dance
by EternalErotica
Summary: Different Series. Different Fandoms. Different Stories. Same Theme. These are the tales of a forbidden love. Incest story between Sanji and Riju. Part of the Tales of the Forbidden Dance Collection. Don't like, don't read.


**Tales of a Forbidden Dance**

 **Author Notes:** These are tales of a forbidden dance. What that forbidden dance is what they call incest. Sex between blood related individuals from different anime/video game series. You have been warned so if you do not like, please don't read. No yaoi. Some Yuri but mostly hetero. Japanese terms for mother, brother, sister, father will be used when characters speak about their relatives. It simply, to me sounds better. This will only be used with Japanese related fandoms like anime/manga, light novels and some video games. Anything non-Japanese will not use them. Any chapter with a numerical value (I, II, III, etc.) means that there will be other stories within the same family name. Some might be sequels to previous chapters, but not necessarily. Requests can be given, however do not assume they will be taken. If they are, name of the person who gave the request will be shown before the chapter begins. I do not condone any of the actions involved in these stories. These are all works of fiction and fantasy and should always and only stay as such. Please excuse any grammar mistakes. I am human. Thank you and enjoy.

This is part of a collection of stories that are divided into individual stories here on Fanfiction. For one full collection, please visit Archive of our Own and/or Adult Fanfiction for the bundle. Also, they are used in case these stories get deleted.

* * *

 **Tale 1: A Forbidden Vinsmoke Dance**

 **Series: One Piece**

 **Pairing: Sanji x Reiju**

"You must escape from here, Sanji. Go back to your friends...cause I guarantee you, you'll never meet friends like them ever again." That's what Vinsmoke Reiju told her younger sibling, Vinsmoke Sanji. The blond haired man looked at his older sister and took in her words. He knew she was right. He knew, yet there was still doubt in both his mind and heart. She was right. He would never meet friends like Luffy and the others no matter how long he searched or lived. Yet, his mind continued to battle with some of his insecurities. He said such horrible things to his Captain. How could he go back to him after what he said. He mocked his dream, something he never meant or wanted to do. However, that was the only thing he could think of doing, no matter how much it hurt. "Sanji?"

"Ah, sorry. I..." He frowned and furrowed his eyebrow in frustration. He took the cigarette from his mouth, dropped it to the floor and crushed it with his foot to prevent a fire from accidentally breaking out. Reiju looked at her younger brother with an expressionless gaze, but she knew very well that he was still hesitant. She couldn't blame him, though. Everything he had to go through was something not any normal person could overcome. She could understand his hesitation, but she also felt irritated. She needed to help him somehow. She needed to somehow convince him that everything will be fine, to leave her and the rest of the Vinsmokes to die. To let him know to go back to his friends, to go back and sail with the Straw Hat Pirates again. She needed to let him know that he was not alone.

Getting up from the bed, she walked toward him, limping slightly from the pain in her left leg that was bandaged up. The wound didn't hurt as bad as she thought, but it was probably just her body quickly healing itself like it always did. She may have had some of her emotions removed, but she still succumb to pain like any regular person, maybe not as much. "Sanji..." The frustrated man looked up to see his sister standing next to him. "No matter what anyone says, you are you and that will never change. It's what our mother always wanted, to be kind and follow your heart. I can't imagine what you must be going through...all your mixed emotions. I don;t have the luxury of many emotions, but I do have them, not as strong as yours, but I do."

"Reiju...what are you..." Sanji couldn't finish asking his question as she leaned forward and placed a finger on his lips.

"The pain you feel...the pain of betrayal and from everything you had to go through because of our father's idiotic wish...I want to help you quell them in some way..." She told him. Sanji could only blink, not understanding where she was going with this. "Let me help take away some of that pain. I'm not truly sure how to go about it though...except maybe just one way..."

"Reij-" His eyes widened when he felt her lips make contact with his. To say he was shocked would be an understatement. His own sister had her lips on his in a kiss. He was too stunned to do anything so he stayed still until she eventually pulled away.

"I'm sorry for surprising you...but I really don't know any other way..." She told him softly, her breaths tickling his lips. She then leaned forward again. Sanji was still stunned from the initial kiss, so he didn't back away for a couple of seconds. When he did, backed away slightly on the couch he sat on.

"Reiju, what are you doing?" Sanji asked, his voice getting a bit louder. He couldn't believe what his sister just did. It was wrong in every sense of the word. They were siblings. Something like this was frowned upon by society and yet she didn't hesitate one bit. That was not normal.

"Like I said...I don't know exactly how to help with your pain...except this..." She told him. Sanji could tell she was telling the truth. However, he didn't feel comfortable doing this. Yes, he felt frustrated, but that didn't mean he was okay with his sister locking lips with him. Yet, despite his constant denial in his head, he could get over how good the kiss felt. Her soft and incredible lips against his. He shook his head slightly to banish such thoughts and feelings from his head. It didn't matter how good it felt, it was still wrong.

"Even so...you still shouldn't have done something like that...it's not...right..." He told her and she replied back with a soft smile.

"You may be right, but still...it's truly the only way I know..." She repeated and got closer to him, setting her knee on the couch. "So...please..let me at least do this for you..." She told him and dove for another kiss. Sanji felt her lips once again make contact with his. He saw her eyes close and she pushed softly against him. Their bodies pressed against each other. It took all of Sanji's will and effort to not give in to his sister's kiss. However, no matter how hard he struggled, her kiss became incredible with every second they stayed connected. Eventually, he let the feeling succumb his body and mind and leaned into the kiss.

Reiju smiled and leaned closer to him. The kiss continued for a few seconds before they broke apart. They were both breathing pretty heavily and taking their time to understand the feeling coursing through their bodies. The break wasn't long however, and they went back to kissing. This time, Reiju decided to be bold and asked Sanji to open his mouth to let her tongue roam inside. He let her in and she explored the inside of his mouth before their tongues entered a battle for dominance.

They both moaned at the feeling of their tongues against each other as Reiju slowly got on the couch and then eventually saddled his lap. They continued to make out and Reiju decided to take another step and took her arms off his shoulders and began unbuttoning her shirt. Sanji wasn't aware of her actions as he was too preoccupied with the sudden incredible feeling of french kissing his sister. Reiju was glad and managed to removed her shirt by sliding it off from her arms and behind her. Still unaware of what she did, Sanji moaned at how intense the kissing had become. It was only when he felt some soft hit against his chest that he opened his eyes and they widened. He pulled away from the kiss, causing Reiju to groan in disappointment. When he looked down, his eyes widened when he saw that Reiju was now only in her clack panties and her bare chest was against his. He could feel her hardened nipples through his shirt, signaling how aroused she was from their make out session.

"R-Reiju...what are you..." He felt flustered and his cheeks reddened at the sight of his barely clothed sister. She was still pressed against him and he would admit that her skin felt great against him. He shook his head to try and shake away the indecent thoughts he suddenly started having. This was wrong and he had to stop, regardless of how good it felt. "Reiju...we should stop..." The older sibling frowned and furrowed her eyebrow in slight frustration.

"Sanji...I told you..." She suddenly grabbed the back of his head and pressed him in between her breasts. Sanji's eyes widened in shock as he felt her bare skin against his face. The warmth of skin to skin contact felt insanely good and Sanji cursed his body for making him feel this way towards his sister. "...just relax and release your pent up frustration. Everything you had to hold back, just let it out. This is the only way I can help you, so let me do so. It's okay. This will be our secret." Sanji still felt unsure of this. However, listening to her soothing voice, hearing her give him permission to release everything, all his pent up frustration and anger...his sorrow...he eventually wrapped his arms around her waist and gave in. He buried his face into her breasts and took a deep breath. "Sanji..." She whispered his name. He pulled away and looked up at her.

"Reiju..." He then finally leaned up and placed his lips on hers. Reiju moaned, her mouth curving upwards into a small smile. She opened her mouth when she felt his tongue trying to enter her mouth. Their tongues tangled with each other and he pressed his chest closer to her. Reiju placed on hand behind his head to push him even further into the kiss and the other slowly tried to take off his clothes.

Noticing what she was doing, he broke the kiss and helped her take off his clothing. Once he got everything but his pants off, he kissed her again, this time moaning at the feeling of her skin against his. It was like a whole different level compared to feeling her skin through his shirt. It send a tingling sensation throughout his body. Her pink nipples rubbing against his chest felt incredible and it made their kiss that much better.

They broke apart again and Reiju placed her hands behind his head and pulled him towards her large breasts. Knowing what she wanted, Sanji used his tongue and flicked his tongue against her soft nipple. She let out a moan as he flicked once more. After giving her nipple a few more licks, he began to run is tongue around her areola in circles. He ended ever rotation with another flick and continued the process. He moved to the other breast and continued his movement. She could only moan in delight, pulling him as close as she could get him to go against her.

"Sanji...that feels good..." Reiju moaned. She, however, did lie slightly. She could feel how good he was making her, but not fully. She knew why. She was modified. She could feel sensations and emotions, but they were reduced heavily by their father. It was to prevent showing weakness against their opponents. Granted, she nor her siblings ever fought anyone that they couldn't handle. However, she did wish she could fully feel the incredible sensation that Sanji was bestowing upon her. If she was a normal girl, would she act differently? Maybe she wouldn't even be doing this with her younger brother, but she still wondered if she would react the same way like other girls in her position.

She let out a small scream when she felt Sanji's mouth clasped over her breast and he began sucking. She could feel him suck on her breasts and flick his tongue around her hardened nipple. She arched her back and pushed his head closer to her. She sat on his lap and grinded her groin against his, feeling something touch against her panties. She knew what it was, but ignored it for the moment as she just wanted to enjoy the feeling what Sanji was doing to her.

Sanji lifted his left hand and grabbed her free breast and squeezed it softly. This made Reiju moan even louder as now both her breasts were being taken care of by her younger brother. Sanji gave her breast another squeeze and then moved his hand in a circular motion, giving her even more pleasure. He let go of the breast he was sucking with a pop and immediately switched to the other breast, his right hand now going to the other. She took one of her hands from behind his head and placed it over his hand to follow his movements.

Sanji pulled both breasts at the same time before taking the one in his hand and pinching the nipple. Reiju took her hand that was on his and covered her mouth to suppress the scream she let out. She was amazed at how good he was in making her feel pleasure, despite her emotions and feelings being sub par to a regular person. Sanji continued his treatment on her breasts as he felt her grind against his waist. He could feel how wet she was, her juices dripping onto his pants and it made his erection throb against the fabric of his pants.

Reiju never felt this good before, but remembered what her initial agenda was and that was to help Sanji relieve all the pain and suffering he had to endure because of their father's selfishness. She pulled him away from her breasts, his mouth making a popping noise as he let go, and he looked up at her in confusion.

"Reiju...?" He asked as she smiled down at him.

"Hehehe, I told you I wanted to help with your pain and yet you are the one who is making me feel good. Let me fix that." She lifted herself off his waist and knelt down on the floor in front of him. Sanji's heart rate increased as he watched his sister unbuckle his belt and remove his pants, leaving him only in his boxers and something trying to escape from them. Smiling, she removed the last article of clothing he had and his erection sprung out, glad to finally be free from its confinement. "My...looks like you grew in every aspect." She marveled at his erection. She lifted her hand and grabbed his penis, earning a grunt from her brother.

"Reiju...ah..." He groaned at the warm sensation of Reiju's hand. She giggled at his reaction and started to slowly move her hand up and then slowly back down. She then sped up her movements and developed a quick pace of her strokes, something Sanji was thankful for. Reiju licked her lips seductively. Without warning, Reiju leaned forward and took in her brother's penis into her mouth. "Hnnng..." Sanji gripped the couch as hard as he could and leaned his head back in pure ecstasy. His sisters mouth felt incredible. Reiju took as much of his penis in her mouth and then started to bob her head. "Ah..."

Sanji gritted his teeth as his sister gave him a blow job. He couldn't believe how incredible it felt to get his dick sucked by his sister. The warmth of her mouth send shivers down his spine. He arched his back slightly, pushing his waist to her, but it didn't faze his sister as she kept on moving her head up and down his shaft. She removed her mouth from his penis with a pop and then used her tongue to lick his shaft. Reiju felt every inch of his penis against her tongue using her hand to stroke him again. "Delicious..." She moaned. She went back to the top and planted a kiss on the bulb, before going down on him again.

Sanji felt his release coming and it wasn't going to be long before he exploded. He wanted to warn Reiju, but his mouth couldn't form any words. The pressure continued to build and without hesitation, Sanji grabbed his sister's head pulled her towards him, letting go of the built up pressure.

Reiju's eyes widened for a moment, but narrowed them once she realized what was happening. She began to swallow the semen that erupted from his penis as fast as she could. She managed to swallow everything that Sanji produced and when his shaking stopped, he also let go of her head. Sanji let out a sigh of relief and leaned back to the couch as Reiju bobbed her head two more times before removing her mouth. She gulped whatever semen she had left in her mouth and used her fingers to clean whatever managed to escape.

Sanji tried to control his breathing as he looked down at his sister. She had a seductive smile on her face and he watched her stand up, her breasts bouncing along with her movements. He stared at her and she smiled down at him. "Reiju..." He moaned her name.

She giggled. "How was it?"

"It was...incredible..." She chuckled.

"I'm glad." She smiled and leaned down to kiss him on the lips. Sanji kissed back and could taste himself against her lips. When she pulled away, she gave him a look that told him they weren't finished yet. "Come on..." She whispered against his lips and then grabbed his hand. She pulled him from the couch and led him to the bed. She playfully pushed him onto it and he landed on the soft cushions of the bed. Grinning, she crawled on top of him and then kissed him again.

They both moaned as she took one of her hands and worked on getting his shaft back up again. This made Sanji groan against her lips and before long, he was erect once again. Reiju pulled away from the kiss and straddled his waist. She rubbed against his erection and moaned at the contact of her folds rubbing against it. Sanji watched his sister as she rose up, removed her black panties and tossed them onto the floor before positioning herself just above his twitching member.

Sanji became flustered. His penis twitched in anticipation. Reiju lowered herself a bit and rubbed herself on the tip with her genitalia. Sanji closed his eyes and groaned at how wet she felt. Smiling down at him, Reiju lowered herself until just the head entered inside her. Sanji closed his eyes and his mouth opened at the warm feeling of being inside of her. Reiju moaned at the feeling of having her brother inside her. She continued to lower herself until his entire member was finally inside her. They both let out a scream, finally being connected and committing the biggest sin siblings could ever break.

"Reiju...this feels...amazing..." Sanji moaned as he instinctively grabbed her thighs. Reiju agreed with him as the two stayed still. Despite how she acted, Reiju never was with someone in such a way. She lost her hymen from a procedure demanded from her father, but she still felt some pain from how Sanji's cock stretched her walls out. Sanji groaned as he felt his shaft get constricted by her tight walls.

Once Reiju was used to his length being insider her, she slowly lifted herself up and then back down. Her flesh slapped against his and Sanji groaned. She lifted herself up again until the head was barely inside and then back down. She did it again, but faster and then finally got into a rhythm. Sanji panted and looked up at Reiju. She had her eyes closed and looked like she was concentrating hard on her movements. Sanji saw this and decided to help her out a little and moved his hips upward.

"Aaah!" Reiju screamed out. She was surprised at his sudden thrust, but welcomed it as it helped her relax and give in to the pleasures of sex. They matched each others rhythm and Sanji was easily mesmerized by her swaying breasts. He lifted his right hand to grab on of her breasts and squeezed, clutching her hips with the other. "Sanji..." She moaned as he pinched her nipple and pulled it slightly before grabbing her breast again and giving it another squeeze. He moved his hand around in circles as he thrust faster and harder inside her. Reiju threw her head back in delight.

Sanji sat up and placed his mouth over her free breast and began to suck on it, while Reiju wrapped her arms around him and pulled him closer to her. She continued to bounce on his cock, the sounds of their flesh smacking each other echoed throughout the room. Sanji wrapped his arms around her slender body while switching breasts.

Taking on his hands, he moved to her ass cheek and grabbed the flesh. She let out a small squeal, but smiled down at her brother, who now was helping her lift up.

Sanji let go of her breast and they looked at each before kissing again. Their sweat glistened against their skin as they took a pause in their intercourse. Their tongues battled for dominance and when they pulled away, a trail of saliva connected their lips. Grabbing her body, Sanji lifted himself onto his knees and he turned around and gently laid her down to the bed.

He looked down at her gorgeous body with fascination. He set himself with his hands right under her armpits and then started moving again. Now in missionary, Reiju rubbed her thighs against him and curled her toes at the increased pleasure the position gave her. She watched him with narrowed eyes as he grunted and concentrated on his movements.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down to her to kiss him again. His thrusts became faster as she wrapped her legs around his waist. By doing so, his thrusts got deeper inside her and reached her spot to which she moaned against his lips.

"Reiju..." Sanji moaned her name. "I'm getting close..." He warned her as he laid his head next to hers.

"Me too..." She replied with a smile. He lifted himself up slightly and looked down at her. Her breasts swayed with every one of his movements and he couldn't help, but grab one and squeeze it roughly. "Aaahhhh..." She screamed the pleasure in her groin growing.

Sanji's thrusts started to to become faster and more erratic. "Reiju...I'm..."

Looking up at him, she smiled. "It's okay...cum inside me..." Sanji's eyes widened at her request.

"But..." He tried to argue against it, but she wasn't going to have any of it.

"It's okay...I can't get pregnant anyway...aaahhh...father didn't want something like that...ahhh...something like that to impede his soldiers...ahhh..." She assured him. Looking at her with slightly widened eyes, he gritted his teeth and thrust as fast as he could. The pressure in his groin was set to explode and he gripped the sheets under his sister to hold him in place. "I'm cumming Sanji...cum inside me..." She begged him.

"Reiju..." He groaned and he slammed one last time as the pressure exploded with an incredible orgasm felt by both of them. Sanji shot every ounce of his semen into his older sister as she tightened her legs around his waist, to prevent him from escaping. She shook as her own orgasm mixed with his, leaving a wet spot on the sheets below them. She felt the warm fluid enter her womb and shuddered at how amazing it felt. Her insides were coated in white as her walls squeezed him of everything he had. Sanji gave a couple of minor thrusts until he was spent. He slowly started to pull out of her as she released her hold on him. Once he was completely out, he panted and looked down to see some excess semen spill out of her vagina.

Reiju stared at the ceiling, panting as well, as she took a moment to come out of her euphoria. Once she managed to settle her breathing, she propped herself up on her elbows and smiled at her younger brother. "Sanji...that was amazing..." She complimented him, to which he blushed and turned his head away.

"Yeah..." He agreed as she giggled at him. She sat up and put her hand on his chin to turn his head to lay a kiss on his lips.

"No need to be so shy..." She told him when she broke the kiss. "It was really incredible."

He looked at her before giving her a small smile and a nod. "Yeah..." She smiled and lowered her head to clean up his member. "Reiju...what...?"

She removed her mouth from his cock. "Just cleaning up a bit..." She replied before going back down on him. Sanji groaned at revisiting the warmth of her mouth against his penis. However, once Reiju felt it was cleaned up, she removed her mouth with a pop and wiped her lips of any evidence of their forbidden deed. "So..." She looked at him with a warm smile. "Did I help you?"

Sanji looked at her and with a soft voice he said, "Yeah."

"That's good. I'm glad I can help." She told him and crawled off the bed to grab her panties and put them on. "Well, what are you gonna do now?" She asked, walking over and grabbing her shirt. Sanji got off the bed and started dressing himself before answering her.

"I know you said I should leave...but I can't not yet...I can't forgive them for what they did to me as a kid, but I can't just leave you here to die..." Reiju looked at him and gave him a soft smile.

"I figured..."

"Yeah...sorry..." He apologized as he was now fully dressed. Reiju didn't say anything as he walked past her. "I'm going now...thanks for this..."

"No need to thank me...I was just glad to help relieve some of your frustration." She told him. She looked at him and frowned slightly. "Sorry..."

"Huh? For what?" He asked, turning his head to look back at her, confusion on his face.

"It's nothing...go before the guards find you." She told him and he nodded. With that, she watched him close the door. "Sorry...for lying to you..." She whispered softly before turning around to the bed. "I should probably fix those..."

 **X**

"Ah, your Sanji's Onee-chan!" Luffy exclaimed, surprised to see Reiju.

"Yes." She answered with a nod.

"Thanks again for helping me out before...oh, your leg, are you injured?" He asked in concern over the leg that had a bandage wrapped around it.

"Fufu~ Thank you, but I'm fine." She replied. She then flinched a bit and put a hand on her stomach.

"Hm? What's wrong?" Luffy asked when he saw her flinch. "Are you hungry?"

"No...it's nothing...nothing at all..."

 **End**


End file.
